


【农丞】密云    by.两点水

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】密云    by.两点水

01.

汗水大滴大滴地在往下滑。一门之隔像是截然不同的两个世界，耳边却像是有恶魔在蛊惑，走进去，走进去。

走进去他就会是你的。

养父走得太急，他一定没被松开，会这样绑上一整晚，白皙的皮肤会被勒得发紫，一整晚僵持着会难受很久，那样的痕迹不该出现在他身上，麻痹，酸胀，痛楚也都不应该出现在他身上。身体在发热，像走在沙漠，推开这扇门就是绿洲，有渴望已久的水源。但一旦推开了门，就回不了头了，就是因为清晰地知道这点，理智才无法完全屈从于欲望。

手还是擅自推开了门，他被绑在正对着门的椅子上，双腿张着，像以前我有意无意间看到的无数次那样，雪白的身体散发着情色和脆弱，像电影里被奸污的女人，鲜血淋漓，颓丧，绝望，又有着天鹅被扼死前引人兽欲的美。

我知道他看不见，也知道这有悖道德，在这之前我做梦都没想过自己会产生这样的欲望，然而男性的劣性根是不可控的，无意间的惊鸿一瞥后他频频出现在梦里，之后整夜整夜都是雪一样的皮肤，有情欲的潮红，挣扎出来的伤痕和像羽毛划过心口一样的呻吟声。

房间里很静，空气里只剩下埋在他身体里的按摩棒在发出嗡嗡的声响，皮质的椅子上黏腻的液体淌湿了一片。手碰上去的时候他像受惊一样颤抖，跟平时的冷淡骄矜那样不同，像是含羞草，叶片敏感得轻轻一个触碰就合拢到一起，还那样的紧。

他会听出我的喘气声吗？他知道我不是养父吗？

我明知道不行。他是被关在养父怀里的笼中鸟，浑身上下都刻印着别人的痕迹，有着层层围栏，道德，伦理，他们所处的位置地点，统统不对。但溢出胸口的欲望要怎么去克制？满腔的爱意要怎么去控制？

“陈立农？”

他的声音像轰鸣的雷声，明明那么虚弱沙哑，却那么精准地击中我的软处。我摘掉他耳后挂着的眼罩，他漂亮的眉眼潮湿地朝我望来。白天他也坐在沙发上这样抬头看过来，但白昼的日光下他被衣服包裹得精致，高高在上，傲慢冷淡，像是这栋大房子真正的主人，没人能想象到他在每个夜里是怎样被养父绑在皮椅上，床上，又或是用链子吊着。谁又能想象，层层布料下白净无瑕的身体每天都留下无数的痕迹，反复在我梦中出现，每日看见他那些无意撞见的画面都不其然地出浮现在脑海里。

我这辈子都忘不了最开始那个无意间窥伺到的夜晚。

 

 

02.

我是在九岁那年被父亲收养的。

我并不清楚养父挑选孩子的标准，当时的我在孤儿院一群孩子中也并不突出。被收养的这一年我的第二任养母还未过世，我不知道养父是不是也有对她做这一些事情，她只比我大十来岁，身体并不好，听医生说是有哮喘，但只要养得好，其实无碍性命。

她对我有些不冷不热，这也不多意外，我离得远一些就是。于是直到她死的那年，我都以为她只是因为自己身体原因生不了孩子，才对我这个养子格外看不顺眼，直到后来我无意间看到了父亲的体检报告，他有天生的勃起功能障碍，所以一辈子都不可能拥有自己的孩子，也没办法给妻子幸福。

范丞丞是父亲的第三任妻子，嫁进来也只是这一年的事情。我其实并不理解这样的商业联姻，甚至养父的行径可以称得上强取豪夺，尽管那天范丞丞坐在家里的沙发上，挺直腰背说着自己愿意嫁过来，但也改变不了对方年纪跟我一样大的事实。至今我仍旧觉得养父不该领养我这样年纪的孩子，我不是从小长在孤儿院，年幼跟着父亲东奔西跑，也有母亲的细心叮咛，我比同龄的孩子都要成熟得早，养父的许多作为我并不认同，只是出于对方的养育之恩和自己的寄人篱下无法去辩驳，毕竟哪怕在外人眼中如何风光，我也只是养子，养父远不如在外人面前表现出的那样重视我，严格来说我也只能算是个高级一点的打工仔。

养父的房间在三楼，一整层就只有属于养父的书房跟一间卧室，二楼才是归属于我的地盘，如非必要我不会擅自踏入养父的个人空间里，但那天夜里确确实实是个意外。

大三之后养父开始慢慢让我接触公司的事务，他是个疑心很重的人，但大概是十几年的教养让他觉得我是可控的，对我也还算信任。那晚我们在养父书房讨论完公司的账目问题，我回房写完企划已经是大半夜，随后才想起一份文件落在了养父的书房。

到楼上拿的时候养父房间里传来奇怪的声响。如今回想起来自己当时靠过去的举动像是被什么支配了，甚至没有过多地思考，直到第二天满头大汗浑身发热地从床上起来，我才反应过来那是一种不应存在的窥伺。但比懊悔更多的是干渴，我没想到会看到范丞丞被养父绑在床上的画面。

他看起来很糟，锁链随着他的挣动发出锵锵的声响，跪趴着的姿势看起来像是只被捆住的动物，嘴里戴着口枷，大腿抽搐着颤抖，说不出话只有断续的呜咽声从闭合不了的喉腔发出来。养父将紫色的按摩棒往他身体里塞，将粗糙的脸贴到他腿根。

我不敢再往下看，范丞丞好像看到了我，我不太确定，但我想他不会想让这一切被发现。这个不该发生的意外应该藏进我的记忆深处不再拿出来，养父不会想让他知道，总是以冷然自持的范丞丞更不会，将一切都忘记才是我该做的。

但我做不到。

范丞丞欲哭未哭的脸，潮湿的眼，在冷白色的灯光下没有丝毫瑕疵却印着乱七八糟痕迹的雪白身体，呜咽声，按摩器的嗡鸣声，养父唇舌发出的啧啧声，日复一日不断出现在我的梦里。甚至于每个早上看到的范丞丞有多高贵，在我的梦里他就有多放荡下贱，摇臀摆腰地邀请我进去，抱着腿，我捅进去的时候哭得让人浑身酥麻，他太漂亮了，妩媚又清纯，被我操得软成一滩水，嘴里叫着我的名字，声音又沙又软。

就像现在。

他的皮肤光滑又滚烫，扶着他的腰的时候那一片皮肤好像在掌下不停地哆嗦，像在摸着路边生病的猫，从薄薄的皮肉里能摸到骨子里的脆弱，困难呼吸中带着的颤抖。我想起第一次见他的时候。他坐在沙发上，眉眼都是冷的，而养父那时脸上是全然的得意，毫不吝啬地向范丞丞宣泄他在商场上那些更胜一筹的小手段带来的自满，我站在台阶的拐角，看见养父搂住范丞丞，嘴唇触碰在年轻男人的脸颊上，有些透不过气，我清楚那是来自良心的谴责和愧疚。而范丞丞就在我打算离开的瞬间抬眼看了过来。

他的眼睛生得长，眼尾不高不低，不显得凶，也不像我的垂眼睛那样看起来温和，那就是一种漠然的冷淡，面庞看起来很精致，是那种带着贵气的精致。他是被娇养，接受最好教育和呵护长大的少爷，不是我这样半道出家，逼迫自己改掉一身习惯像蛇褪去蛇皮一样成长的乡下人。他看着我的时候那双眼睛好像可以看穿我，好像你能看到我眼底的虚伪，虚荣，冷漠和欲望。

他可以，一直都可以。

他在诱惑我。从漂亮的眉眼到娇艳的嘴唇，从圆润的肩头到蜷缩的脚趾，从赤裸的胸膛到体内嗡嗡鸣响的按摩棒。吻下去的时候我明知道不应该，但渴望又怎么会乖顺地屈从于理智，否则我就不会站在门外，不会推门进来。我确实是虚伪的，丑恶的，为曾经的惊鸿一瞥可以轻易地背叛这十来年供我吃住的养父，轻易抛弃那本来就没有多少的道德。

“解开。”他沙哑着声音命令我，这让他看起来又像白天那样，是骄傲的施令者，而不是脆弱，情色又疲惫的笼中鸟。他从锁链中挣脱出来的手环住我的脖子，身体好轻，坐在我怀里像摸不到骨头的蛇，微抬的双眼像是蛇信子，跟他双唇一起抵达我的身体。

呼吸就像鼓风箱，明明不是未经情事的少年了，但太久的念想，与日俱增地膨胀起来的欲望让人变得像毛头小子。他躺在我的身下，迷离的眼像是位指挥家，指挥棒挥舞着，心跳成了追随的演奏者，我捧着他脸的手也在发烫，触碰到的嘴唇太软，他放任着我探索他的口腔，不予回应，也不拒绝，只有手搭在我的肩上，攥成拳头。他不情愿，哪怕他确实实施着诱惑但他的心不情愿，我都知道，但可怕的是这种接触太过让人忘我，我下意识地忽略。

他在我的亲吻中颤栗，仿佛不适应这样的轻柔触碰，又敞着腿将我夹住。范丞丞浑身上下的肉好像都长到腿上臀上，腿根有两道被捆过的痕迹，像两圈红色的纹身，箍在丰腴的大腿上显得格外的色情，我抓着他的腿往下压，男性的身体不该这么柔软，但他不知道是不是被养父折腾惯了，漂亮的身体像是可以随意变换出任何姿势。

我不舍得太折腾他，只是托着他的腰，将按摩棒从他甬道里取出来。里面埋了大量的润滑剂，手指伸进去像是摸进女人的阴道，但又不那么确切，平滑的入口在手指的勾弄中越加越紧，手指出入的时候并没有想象中的艰难，这里早被养父弄软了。

“丞丞？”我抵在入口的时候忍不住询问他。这样虚伪的行径让我面红耳赤，但他只是伸手拥抱住我，穴口收缩着好像在将我往里吸。我克制不住地钻了进去，一团湿热紧致簇拥着把我紧紧地包裹住，我忍不住去看他，摸索着往里冲撞，他清冷的眉眼在情事中早化了没形，余下的都是慵懒和妩媚，唯有寒星一样的眼睛在水光晃荡中越来越清晰，最终消失在闭合的眼睑下。

泪水落了下来。

 

 

03.

让我不适的是在我一次次地进入范丞丞的身体，翻来覆去地发泄，两次，还是三次，我印象有点模糊了，断断续续两三个小时，在浴室，在我的房间，在那张皮椅上，我们缠绵得像一对极其契合的夫妻，但给他清理完身体，拥着他在床上发了两个小时呆，在天光的时候我仍得将他送回那间屋子，那张皮椅，锁链锁回纤细的手腕，被清理过的按摩棒小心翼翼地塞回他的身体。

昨夜做得有些过火，按摩棒塞回红肿的甬道让他皱紧了眉头，我想再拿出来却被他拦住了。我不知道他花了多长时间去习惯这种事，但这一刻那张漂亮的脸上全然没有情欲，就像每天早上他打扮精致地坐在餐桌前，在我从楼上下来的时候冷冰冰地投来一眼时那样。

“痛吗？”我蹲在他身边。他没有低头望我，被锁着的手让他不能大幅度地动作，我忍不住抱住他的腰，清理过后的皮肤有种薄薄的温凉，他没有推开，也没有回答，只是过了很久才说：“张青快醒了。”

这是我第一次从他嘴里听到张姨的名字，我骤然回忆起过去这么长的时间里他从未跟张姨有多少交流，她仿佛刻意被他忽视，哪怕跟在他背后低眉垂眼，也从未受过待见。也是，养父没那么快回来，如果不是我的放肆大胆，也许他得等到张姨醒来才能得到解脱，也难怪他睡前把五点半之前送他回房间的事着重地强调了两遍。

回房后翻来覆去也难以入睡，换了身衣服下楼的时候楼下的灯亮着，张姨还未从三楼下来，我给自己倒了杯水，坐在沙发上发呆。

“少爷。”张姨远比我从容，她看起来是再敬业不过的佣人，说话声音也很轻柔，我有些难以想象她是怎么为父亲收拾这些残局，范丞丞又为什么这样厌恶她。她温温柔柔地问我：“怎么起得这么早？”

“做了恶梦，醒了就睡不着了，索性下来坐一坐，冷冷脑袋。”

她给我递了药，又询问我是不是需要她帮着揉一揉，本来也不是真的，我摇了摇头，接过药拿着杯子回了房间。

接下来几天公司开始忙起来，父亲回来得很少，我也有大半的时间要待在公司，回到家中也不知道该如何去面对他身份上的养母。他倒比我自在得多，好像那天的事情未曾发生过，偶尔在我回来的时候坐在沙发上，明明听到响动也不回头，只有在我走过他跟前时会懒洋洋地抬眼看我，像看陌生人。

失态的只有我，就像那场情事后忍不住抱着对方，每夜的思念更重，工作烦躁的同时失眠也纠缠上来的一方也只有我。我想抱着他亲吻，想剥光他的衣服，想拉着他按着他的脖子深深地进入他，让他哭让他发浪，求着我，看着我，又或者是——

爱上我。

 

 

04.

难得休息得比较早，回家的时候养父和范丞丞刚吃过饭，桌上的东西都还没来得及收，我给自己添了碗饭坐在范丞丞常坐的位置上吃起来，张姨要撤了剩菜给我做新的，我没让。

饭后养父在客厅坐了很久，他今天兴致看起来比前阵子高，大概是因为这次竞标的顺利，颇有些春风满面。我却控制不住烦躁，那种预感让人如坐针毡，我忍不住去看范丞丞。他坐在最左边的单人沙发，好像没有注意到有人在看他，一双眼睛半睁着，不知道是不是在看电视。

养父到底没待到太晚，上楼前丝毫没有避讳我地拍了拍小妻子的脸：“早点睡。”  
他一贯命令式的口吻让我前所未有的腻烦，喉咙像是哽着什么，想嘶吼又嘶吼不出，我又能做什么呢？我能做什么呢？我不过是摆在台上的花架子，在养父面前也不比他的秘书又或是佣人张姨高贵，养父没有心，他怎么会有心呢。

回了房翻来覆去地睡不着，张姨已经睡了，我出房门的时候走廊已经关了灯，一楼只有厨房留着一盏微弱晕黄的小灯。外面下雨了，雨丝不大，却夹在风里，我靠在窗边想透会儿气，却被吹了满面的水汽。今晚养父会怎么对他？

脑海里都是吹不走的范丞丞，我告诉自己只是看一眼，哪怕这种徒劳的行径卑微又让人难堪。  
三楼卧室的门依旧掩着，养父背对着门坐着，我的视线越过养父朝里，范丞丞穿着枣红色的丝质睡袍坐在床上。他好像朝门这边看了过来，冷冷淡淡的视线像是扼住我脖子的手，就好像知道我会来一样，那样漂亮的眉眼露出不同以往的妩媚。

他在自慰。眼角是湿漉漉的晕红，枣红色的睡袍随着他胸膛的起伏朝两边滑开，露出浅色的乳头，曲着的大腿肌肉紧绷着半遮半掩住他伸到腿心的手。他没有看着养父，而是看着我，所有的青涩，所有的美好，所有绽放出来的艳丽好像都源自于我。

他的脸渐渐变得潮红，睡袍被蹭掉了，肩膀锁骨胸口都露了出来，皮肤在灯光下越发的白，休养了这些天上面一点瑕疵痕迹都没有，只有被情欲逼出来的粉。我几乎需要屏住呼吸才能控制不让自己的心跳和喘声被养父发现，尽管养父也未必有多余的心思关注我，毕竟他同样没发现范丞丞在眼皮底下的暗度陈仓。

我甚至于有些得意，但这种得意并未持续太久。范丞丞被压在养父干枯的身体下，肌肤被揉捏舔舐，后穴被手指毫不留情地捅开，他妩媚的眼冷了下来，半垂半敛像是坐在客厅的单人沙发上，不咸不淡，不喜不悲。他早想得到这些，他怎么会不明白养父的习惯，但除了装聋作哑假装自己是木头人之外他别无他法。

满身热气通通散了个干净，在范丞丞的沉默和房间糜烂的其余声响中，冷意卷遍我的全身。

我仍旧无法入睡，范丞丞冷下去的眼神一直在眼前不断地闪现，我开始绞尽脑汁地思考自己是否能为他做些什么，这种感情已经超过了喜欢的界限，它让我彷徨无措，又让我有着赴汤蹈火的甘愿，发生得莫名其妙，却随着那一次的情事越来越深地烙印在心头，哪怕它一开始只是肤浅的，被情色刺激出的惦念。

如果可以我愿意带着他逃走，到偏静的小镇，到遥远的国外，到天涯海角，总会有养父找不到的地方，但我知道他不会愿意。我从床上坐起来，窗外的雨越来越大，簌簌地打在玻璃上，上面倒映出我失魂落魄的倒影，只是一晚就让我像是被刀剜过一样虚弱苍白。

冷意快带走我全身的温度让我脑子变得昏沉的时候，房门被推开了。

我转过头去看，范丞丞就站在那里，像是在梦里，他锁了门朝我走过来。洗过澡的身体带着一股难以形容的冷香，他就这样投进我怀里，像是一只坠落的鸟，一头扎进我的胸膛。我恍惚地将他抱紧，他已经换下那身枣红色的睡袍，吻上来的时候嘴唇冰凉，夜色下面孔也是冷的。

我将他抱坐到窗台，他缠得好紧，像是要从我身体拿走什么好去填补他身上失去的，以至于这个吻激烈得像是要将我的嘴唇咬破。他气喘吁吁地命令我操他，腿夹在我腰上，那个之前被玩弄过的地方是软的，他三两下将我摸硬之后迫不及待地想让我进去。

夜色下他整个人都泛着冷调的白，睡袍被剥开，浑身赤条条地缠在我身上，触手的皮肤都是冰凉，我不断地在他身体里冲撞，他催促着我重一点，用力一点，不断地怂恿我操烂他，他只断续叫了我两声立农，没有主语的祈使句让我耳根发麻。

他趴在我肩上，射出来时像是整个人都在痉挛，我摸着他的后背，那种在摸着一只瑟瑟发抖的猫的感觉又一次浮现。范丞丞很瘦，突出的背脊好像长了棱角，磨痛了掌心，让我的欲望萎靡下去。我从他身体里滑出来，抱着他，让他坐在我的腿上。他只是一动不动，任由我的摆弄，我大抵能猜到他糟糕的心情，甚至没敢问他怎么从房间偷溜出来，又为什么变得这么放浪，只要这个人在我怀里，只要他在我怀里，好像没有什么需要去解释，话语都是苍白，只有皮肤的接触才具备真实。

有三分钟，五分钟，又或者过了十来分钟，我分不清，范丞丞好像靠在我肩上睡过去，身上湿漉漉的东西快要干掉了，我抱着他走进浴室。他又醒过来，惺忪的睡眼有种情事之后的慵懒，环抱着我的肩也不说话，对我湿到贴肉的睡衣也浑不在意，任我就着这个姿势给他洗澡，过了一会儿又懒洋洋地抬头吻我的喉结。

他知道我硬了，上一轮没有彻底发泄让情欲来得更快，松软的地方轻而易举将我纳进去，这回他不像在窗台时的那样热情，懒洋洋地被我圈在臂弯里，呻吟声浅浅的，气息拂在我脸上，好刻意，却紧紧牵住我的心神。我射进他身体的时候他又吻了我，在嘴角，像蝴蝶在唇上稍作停留又展翅飞开，他也确实是我的蝴蝶，那么脆弱，又那样艳丽夺目，人性的欲望让我像将这样美丽的一刻永久地保留下来，感性又让我只是看着，看他斑斓的翅膀在扇动间在阳光下闪动着更夺目的色彩。

时间已经很晚了，我不知道他对养父做了什么，才能够这样肆无忌惮地出现在我的房间。我把他揽在胸口，困意姗姗来迟，但我怕我们都睡过去会错过及时让他回房的时间。最困的那个瞬间靠意志熬过去之后，人又变得精神起来，变得敏感的肌肤触觉能够清晰地感觉到范丞丞贴在身上柔滑的皮肤，有种让人极度舒适的温度从他的身体源源不断地进入我跟他相贴着的每一个毛孔。

三个小时在无形中过去得太快，我叫醒他的时候他泛红的眼睛少见地流露出茫然柔软，褪去冰冷的外壳像是十来岁的少年，往我怀里钻着。我忍不住吻他，嘴唇贴着他的鬓角，吻到眼角的时候他才清醒过来，清明的眼又有着淡淡的寒星，在我抱着他坐起来的时候凑近了回了我一吻。

“你一直没睡？”他沙哑着嗓子问我。我有种被倾慕对象剥光了的羞意，并不是因为说了有可能会被对方嘲笑其实我们只是需要一个闹钟，我只是不想让他知道我在这段感情上的卑微和无力，毕竟能为他做的实在太有限，所以尽管我守了几小时没睡也仅完成了闹钟的工作，我也甘愿这么做。

他不知道是否看穿了我，没有再说什么。几小时前脱下的睡袍挂在椅子上，他伸长了手臂拿了换上。我套上了内裤起身送他出去，临出门的时候他突然转头问我：“他把账目交给你了是吗？”

我有种在这个瞬间被掐住了气管的窒息感，但也只有一瞬间，缓过之后反倒像是心口的大石终于落地，我知道有些鸟儿是关不住的。

就像他。

“你想要我帮你做什么？”我这么说的时候，他反倒露出了诧异，尽管那很短暂。我有点想笑，拉开门的时候他说了谢谢，身影很快被吞没在走廊的暗色里，彻底消失在拐角处。

 

 

05.

养父病了，本就干瘦的身体像一簇枯木迅速地萎靡下去。

范丞丞从那个房间搬了出来，无力反抗的养父仿佛也知道自己那些让人作呕的爱好只会给人留下恨和痛，这个理他最近的男人被跟任何能接触到养父的人事物隔离开，住进了一楼角落的房间。与养父的小妻子相比我也未得到他太多的信任，枯瘦的老人躺在那张大床上虚弱却仍阴冷地威胁着不让他满意我将不能从他手上得到哪怕一分钱。

私下把公司资料交给范丞丞的愧疚在养父层出不穷的刁难中消磨殆尽。我站在床边看他插着针头的手，这个抓住了机会在这几十年里将家业扩大了数百上千倍的男人在病魔的折磨下也只是再普通不过的老人，看不出商场上的意气奋发，也再没有折腾范丞丞的刁钻狠辣。就只是一个——

快要死的老人罢了。

张姨算是全家唯一对养父忠心，且受到信任的人。她搬进了养父的房间，撑着身体睡在临时支起的小床上，一起的还有养父雇佣的另一个年轻看护。

夜里范丞丞仍偶尔会上来，门锁好像拦不住他，我也从没问他每天晚上是怎么从上了锁的门中出来。我知道他很聪明，所以我不需要知道他在做些什么。他环抱住我的脖子，亲吻的时候总是喜欢先吻我的喉结，有时候我会以为他想这样用他的牙穿透我的皮肤咬碎我的软骨，看我慢慢地在他面前断气。他最近望着我的眼神越来越不掩饰锋芒，情事对他而言就像是一种不得已而为之的发泄，他找不到其他渠道，身体已经被玩烂了，所以他可以丢掉自我地在我身上放纵放荡，然而这样对尊严的放弃又称为哽在喉咙的刺，他在我之前从没找过别人，见证过他所有不堪的一个正在经历死亡，一个是唇亡齿寒犹如待宰的鸡，唯有我，唯有我有反抗的能力，甚至只要到养父面前说上一句话就可能让他功亏一篑。

我知道他是条美人蛇，费力去温暖他被冻僵的身体之后得到的可能只是反咬一口，但我的心早就是他的，就算命一起拿去也未尝不可。

他躺在我的身下，在灯光下发着光，我一寸一寸地亲吻他的皮肤，听他低哑的呻吟，心口鼓胀的东西快把我撑开，他催促着我重一些，我每每进入到最深他都会舒服地眯起眼，拉着我的手去揉他的胸口，他喜欢被捏着乳头，很用力地捏着，他偶尔会疼得落泪，在我刻意不去看的地方，将疼痛混在生理泪水里一并滑落，没入鬓角，然后将我的头用力地抱紧，浪叫着让我含住他被捏红的地方，在舌叶的搅动中哆嗦着释放出来。

他不常在我的房间睡着，但偶尔有，就会躺在我的身上，像个孩子，不让我穿衣服，就只是肉贴肉地躺着，睡得很沉，沉到会无意识地握住我的阴茎。这一年半在陈家的生活好像在他身上留下了太多的痕迹，他像只睡梦中也警惕性很高的豹子，哪怕我落在他后背的手，在触摸时依旧会有那种在抚摸小猫时的滚烫和颤抖，也始终无法掩盖他其实很具备攻击性。

但我仍旧幻想他只是躺在我怀里的小猫，让我给予我所能给予他的一切，他该有些快乐的，明亮的，简单的东西，就像我调查过的他的过往里那样，纯粹得近乎白纸。是养父在这张纸上抹上这一切。黑的，灰的，红的。但我并不觉得这丑陋，不论白纸是干净还是被人涂抹，他始终还是那张白纸，他的本质不会变。

我不敢对他说爱，甚至在做爱的时候也很少说话，我更多地是用眼睛看着他，看他站在台阶上冷着眼，看他在床上张着嘴吐出淫词艳语，看他躲着我流泪时让人窒息的脆弱。

他知道我这么爱他吗？我想他多少是知道的。

天光的时候他又离开了。我站在窗边抽烟，阳光从灰蒙蒙的云层中一点点地透出来，看不见太阳升起的痕迹，只有远处一片被晕得快要泛红的云。

 

 

06.

养父去得很快，他没有其他亲属，我不知道范丞丞具体是怎样去操作，总之最后遗产按照四比六的比例落在了父亲仅存的养子和妻子身上。

葬礼之后范丞丞很快进入了公司的管理层，随之而来的是当初范家被挤压的势力，一点一点地侵入了陈氏的庞然大物。公司里一开始持放任态度的老人大半折损在这一次的权力更替中，不是没人怂恿我站出来成为他们如臂所指的枪，他们不断地辱骂我，说我是扶不上墙的阿斗，屈服于外人，让大好陈氏就这样改朝换代，用尖锐的声音恫吓我范丞丞下一步就会让陈氏改姓，将我彻底踢出局，那百分之四十的遗产也会被一分不落地收回去。

但那又如何。我冷眼看着他们歇斯底里然后在范家人的手段中屈服，范丞丞就坐在最上位，在我的左手边，隔着一个人，看起来懒洋洋的，像当初坐在沙发上看着电视那样看着场下的闹剧。

他朝我望过来，我的心脏仍旧会不受控制地为他跳动，但我们不会再有更多了。两个月以来他再没有回过那栋房子，张姨被辞退了，范丞丞请了新的佣人，那栋大房子成了无边的死海，每天下班回家都空洞得我不知道该如何自处，我甚至开始排斥回家这件事。

回过神来对方的眼睛已经移开，会议不知道进行到了哪里，身边记录会议的秘书在本子上奋笔疾书，我放任自我神游到了会议结束。范丞丞先一步离开，我拿着资料走在最后，间隔好像变得越来越远。

在公司的时间变得越来越短，范丞丞并没有刻意地为难我，但这个职位本身就不轻省，做细致起来足够我从早忙到晚。助理打过招呼先一步离开，办公室安静到令我快要窒息。

到茶水间透气的时候碰上了范丞丞。他脱掉了白天穿在身上的那件外套，削瘦的肩膀看起来很纤细，线条延伸到腰臀，才慢慢多了些曲线，被西装裤包裹着的大腿无法看清，但我知道它们的形状。他给自己冲了咖啡，水很烫，他转过来的时候嘴唇烫得泛红。

我后知后觉地反应过来他其实并不愿意见我，我理应躲开，但贪婪让我留下来，伫立在原地，只为了多看他一眼。但他好像也不太在意我肆意的目光，靠在桌边，看起来也没比从前胖，反倒好像又瘦了些，瘦巴巴的脸只有小小的一点。

我尝试着走过去，他退开了些，好让我能给自己也倒上一杯咖啡，但也没有退开太多，在我学着他那样靠着茶水间的桌子，肩膀能轻易地触碰到他。我没想过他还愿意这样心平气和地让我接近，那些对方泛着冷光的眼神还近在眼前，我慢吞吞喝掉了半杯烫口的咖啡，手里的纸杯被身边的男人拿走了。

他嘴唇的红还没彻底消下去，好像被反复舔咬过带着水光，手落在我左侧胸口，逼近过来的时候一点一点地往我心口压，他知道那里是我的心脏，五根手指像是要破开我的胸膛。但从他嘴里出来的声音却是——

“操我。”

男人本来就招惹不得，有一瞬间我觉得自己像是被红色刺痛了眼睛的斗牛，吻上去的时候都带着凶狠。范丞丞攀上我的肩，他做了漂亮的造型，比从前在家里柔顺披散着碎发的样子要显得更冷也更野性，我将他抵在冰箱上，被插头拦着没能贴墙的电器被顶得往后倾斜，范丞丞将腿盘在我的腰上朝我笑。

我有些晃神，这好像是我第一次看见他笑，笑得那样干净，那些阴冷的东西好像从他骨子里被剔除出来，随着养父的逝世困住他的笼子渐渐隐匿了行踪，他就飞在我目所能及的地方，像是在起舞。我克制不住吻他的欲望，舌尖撬开唇舌，他轻轻地哼着，声音像哼着什么旋律，让我控制不住地在这里剥开他的衣服，我才知道自己这样想念他的身体，他的亲吻，他在属于我的这个时刻。

哪怕过了这么久他的身体还是很软，嘴唇带着干净清冽气息，皮肤摸起来像绸缎，只有这些日子乏人问津的入口在排斥着手指的进去。他露出不太舒服的神色，我要将手抽出来，他却用身体夹住了我。

“慢一点就行。”他轻哼着说。我盯了他很久，在他身体的手指慢慢感受到肌肉的软化，他呼吸开始有了变化，硬起的性器戳在我的小腹，我才慢慢舔吻起他的锁骨，他颈根处的小痣。

他又开始催促我快一些，更频繁地叫我的名字，我觉得这像是做梦，但梦哪有这么真实。梦里的他再放浪都是冰冷的，每次出现带来的都是大片大片的空虚，他也漂亮妩媚却没有这样的灵动，骄矜跟风情交杂在一起才能构建出这样一个范丞丞，让我不能自控，失去自我。

他的身体还是那样又湿又软，甚至光是阴茎都不能彻底满足他，他抓着我的手按在胸口，抱着我的脖子要我落下亲吻，他放肆地向我索求一切他想要的，坦荡得毫不掩饰自己的享受。我每一次的进入都可以感觉到他和过往不同的释放，他操控着身体紧紧夹着我，几乎把我逼疯，我低吼着他的名字，射进他身体的时候他就这样捧住我的脸，雨点一样的亲吻落在脸上，真的像梦一样。

走廊外传来响动的时候我才反应过来这是在公司的茶水间，我们放纵的地方甚至没有上锁的地方，范丞丞已经被我操得熟烂，衬衫半挂在臂弯里，西装裤早就掉到了一边。我抱着他往冰箱的侧面躲了躲，抽出来的时候精液也跟着滑出来，范丞丞缩在我怀里，指尖揪皱了我衣服的领子。

“陈经理？”巡逻的保安试探询问的声音传了过来，我应了一声：“是我，有什么事吗？”

那保安是听见我们刚才的动静过来的，屋里那股气味还没完全散掉，我把范丞丞往怀里按了按强装镇定，但我知道这瞒不住，满屋子的味道要怎么瞒？我满脑子都是穿好衣服之后要怎么封住那个保安的口，范丞丞看起来反倒没那么慌，漂亮的眉眼都是发泄过后的慵懒，老神在在地问我：“很慌？”

我不知道该如何回答，如果可以我想让全世界都知道我爱他，爱愈生命，但他又是养父的妻子，这份爱赤裸地揭开后会不会他做的一切也都会暴露在别人眼前？我拢起他的衣襟将他抱进怀里，好一会儿他才环住我的腰，反过来低声安慰我：“别怕，他不敢说出去。”

他又缠住了我，唇舌咬着我的喉结，跳到我身上夹着我的腰，命令我：“回我办公室。”

这一层统共也没几间办公室，其余人都下班了，整层楼只剩下我们两个，我无法拒绝他任何的指令，用西装裹住他夹着我的腿，跑回总裁办公室的时候心跳快得停不下来，他胆子怎么这样大，抱着我留下一路的笑声，跟从前高岭之花的样子像是完全的两个人。

总裁的办公室里有休息室，我把他放在宽敞的床上，他扯着我还没取下来的领带，白皙的身体往上拱了拱，“陈立农，我要再来一次。”

我脸有些发热，奔跑加上气血上涌，进入的时候差点失了分寸，他就这样躺在我身下喊疼，我低头亲他，磕磕巴巴地跟他道歉，他轻声哼着，抱住我，跟着软着声音叫我的名字。我一下又一下地往里闯，想起曾经看过资料里，好像永远停留在过去的那个范丞丞，像快乐的小王子，抱着他的玫瑰花，笑起来大抵也就像方才那样。

但始终是不同的。

范丞丞翻了个身坐在我的腿上，不笑的时候气质又会冷上一些，身体里还夹着我刚射进去地东西，指尖摸着我的侧颈，突然问我：“你会结婚吗？”

“跟你吗？”我当然是想跟他结婚，理所当然想跟他结婚，我并不眷恋陈氏这份工作，如果可以我仍旧想跟他逃到无人认得我们的地方。这些信息不足为道，我摸索着亲吻他的眼角，“只要你愿意，我要跟你结婚，我会跟你结婚。”

睫毛颤抖着撩过嘴唇，他迟迟没有再说话，我知道其实他问这个问题更多是因为养父去世前陈氏的一位股东一直试图将女儿嫁给他，但那在父亲遗产结果出来后，他的迟迟不作为中已经久未再提起，也不知道范丞丞去哪里听来的消息。大概是曾经那样地亲密过，他对我有种自然而然的占有欲，这并不多稀奇，我这样告诉自己。

是不多稀奇，只是比喜欢要少上一些罢了。

他不会想要结婚，也不会跟我结婚。

 

 

07.

范丞丞搬回了家里。我们没有住在三楼那间最大的卧室，而是一起住在了我原本的房间。

回家的第一晚，他在我手臂间反侧了许久，我才意识到其实这栋大房子并没有带给他什么值得怀念的记忆，哪怕养父去世，带给他的伤害也无法磨灭，就算我抱着他，他眉眼间那股泠泠的冷也不住地往外冒。我也跟着失去了睡意，我们坐起来，靠在床头上，他像肌肤渴望症的患者，要我揽着他，要坐在我腿上，我当然不会拒绝。

他伏在我身上像蜷缩着身体的猫，我忍不住摸了摸他柔软的头发，以为能摸出抖动的猫耳朵。

我问他：“你跟叔叔阿姨住在一起吗？”他晃了晃头，懒洋洋地不爱说话。我摸到他的耳朵，薄薄的，因为不舒服而在我手心动了动，我忍不住笑，“那我们搬到你那里去好吗？”

他仰起头看我，嘴唇好像差一点就可以吻到我，我还是忍不住先低下了头，他贴着我的唇瓣笑出小小的气流。

“好。”

 

 

08.

大概是因为我们开始的时机和契机都不大对，这份感情中我总将自己放得很低，越是相处我越是畏惧不知道什么时候会到来的分离。我也有想过会这样一直跟他走下去，他没有给过我承诺，我也只能自欺欺人地告诉自己不需要这些。

但当有另外的男人出现在范丞丞的生命里，我才后知后觉地感到疼痛，密密麻麻，像是针扎着心脏，一眼扫过去好像看不到伤口，内里却都是狭长的淤血。我开始变得贪婪，夜晚渴求得越来越凶狠，范丞丞的身体被开发到了极致，几乎能配合我的任何企图，我盯着自己落在他身上的汗水，跟他的泪水一起埋进软腻的呻吟里。他好漂亮，好美，哪怕捉不住他，但飞在我视线能触及的地方就好，我已经不奢望更多，为什么还要离开？

不要离开，我恨自己不能生出一对翅膀，不能跟着他离开，只能卑微地在陆地追逐，看着他越来越远。丞丞，丞丞，我不断地叫他，他是我的丞丞，能不能是我的丞丞？

“立农？”他泛凉的手捧着我，我才发现汗水早成了泪水，囫囵地低落下去，蒙住了视线让我看不清放轻了声音说这话的丞丞，我用力地眨眼，他却温柔地吻上来。

我没想过自己会哭，那种细细密密的痛楚不至于让我流泪，我想是在床上的某个瞬间汗水流进了眼睛，刺痛了泪腺才会有这样多咸涩的液体从身体里流出来。随着泪水一起流出的还有我的理智，我不知道自己是怎么一整晚抱着他翻来覆去地做着，说着别离开我，说着不要爱上别人，求他爱我，卑微的，失态的，一塌糊涂的。

他不停地回应着我，用亲吻，用抚摸，用他的身体，但那不够，那真的不够，人的贪婪是世界上最可怕的欲望，我那样地想独占他，不只是身体。

我像是走进迷宫的死角，不知疲倦地索取，挣扎，最终忍不住问出口。

“你爱我吗？”

你爱我吗？我无数次想要问出口却在情欲褪去后悄悄压下，我害怕听到答案，身体分割成两半，一半软弱一半倔强。视线一点点地恢复清晰，我有些恍然地盯着躺在身下的人，手臂几乎要支撑不住身体，他沉默了好久没有作声，恐惧开始像潮水一样将我覆盖住，它们一点点地没过我的口鼻，快要把我整个人裹进水里。

“你没有看我给你的礼物吗？”他冷着脸问我，勉强将我的神智拉了回来，我恍然地想起前一天生日的晚上他确实给过我一个盒子，我还没来得及拆开，就无意间看到他跟另外一个英俊的男人亲密地在餐厅里用餐，那个盒子被我收进了抽屉里，成为第一份忘记拆开的礼物。

他盯着我叹气，眉毛皱到了一起，已经没了冷色的脸上因为不高兴露出些娇气，软着嗓子叫我笨蛋。我愣愣地看着他，他又贴着我的嘴唇笑，双手环抱上来，圈着我的脖子，贴着我的耳根小声地说话。

“笨蛋，那是求婚戒指。”

 

 

09.

今次我抱紧你，没有落空。

 

-Fin.


End file.
